Chibi Goku
by Viloia
Summary: Seems that our little Chibi monkey just got...uh Chibier?  Goku's POV
1. Chibi Changes

**Well this is sorta my first fanfiction so please don't hurt me kay? **

**I was such a newbie I had to go check other peoples fanfic's and see what they wrote for this and how they did it -.-**

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Saiyuki, if I did...well let us just say there would be a lot less meatbuns and alot more cookies :D_**

Chapter One: Chibi Changes

_'Nothing should have gone wrong, I mean it was only one stinking assassin!'_ I thought as I stared at my reflection in dismay.

We had just left town with new supplies and FOOD (whoo), when another assassin had tried to take the scripture from us. It seemed that he had trained in the art of apothecary like Yaone. Then just as I was about to whack him one he shoved a needle into my arm.

I felt really strange after that, like I was numb on the inside. Sanzo was just about to finish him off when I collapsed. It wasn't like I was in pain or anything just too tired to stand up. I could hear the others shouting to me and the demon laughing saying something about one of his own concoctions.

"You fools! You friend is doomed, I made that concoction myself! It slowly shrinks the body's internal organs until they're too small to function! Soon he'll be dea-" The demon laughed evilly, well that was until Sanzo shot him in the head.

"GOKU! Are you okay?" Hakkai shouted worriedly as he ran over to me.

"Stupid monkey, trust you to be the only one poisoned." Growled Gojyo, though I could hint a note of worry in his voice.

"Idiot." Sanzo just said darkly.

I only coughed trying to stay conscious but failing badly.

"Quick Hakkai do something!" Gojyo shouted.

"There's nothing I can do Gojyo! We'll just have to get him to a town as quickly as possible!" Hakkai said desperately.

It was then I had lost the battle to stay conscious and had fallen into the embrace of darkness.

I had woken up in the inn where we had stayed in the previous night and that was when I had caught my reflection in the bathroom mirror. It seemed that the potion hadn't had the effect it should have had on me. Instead of shrinking my organs until they were too small to work, it actually shrinked my whole body and now I looked like I was a smaller four year old version of me wearing one of my shirts that now was waay too big and dragged on the floor.

"Well thish really thuks and to top it all oth I am huuuuuuuungry! Wait oh god damnit my voish!" I started to whine to myself then realizing how babyish my voice sounded and wait a sec I had a lisp!?

_'ARRRGHHH!!!'_ I mentally screamed to myself pulling my hair.

There was one good piece of news though, it seemed that my diadem had shrunk along with the rest of my body and now fitted snugly on the top of my head as always.

"Well I'm not gonna wait round here, time to thind me shome food (whoo again)! I said to myself walking towards the door, but there was a slight problem...I was too short.

Standing on my toes wasn't doing anything so I looked around the room to see if there was anything that could help me. Luckily I spied a chair by the window and dragged it over. Scrambling I heaved myself onto it panting slightly. Feeling pleased with myself I reached and turned the door knob and pushed. This inevitably tipped me off the chair and I crashed to the floor.

"Owww" I moaned to myself as I slowly got up.

'Well at least I got the door open.' I thought to myself smugly and on the spur of the moment skipped out of the room, just as a maid happened to be passing by the door.

"Oh no! I'm sorry honey, are you okay? Where's your mummy and daddy?" The maid cooed to me as she picked me up.

I just stared up at her in surprise and indignation at being picked up.

"Lemme down! Lemme down!" I shouted at her as I tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

Surprised at my sudden movement she dropped me, taking the chance I landed on my feet and made for the stairs.

"Honey come back! We got to find your parents!" The maid called out to me.

'_Well at least there's one advantage to being smaller. I'm waay faster.'_ I thought to myself just as I reached the stairs.

Just as I went to jump down them I realized my mistake, I'd misjudged the height and length of them. Instead of gracefully hopping down the stairs I made a noisy descent and landed in a painful heap.

"Ugh..." I groaned trying to get up but falling again forgetting that my feet were twisted together.

"Goku?" I heard someone call, looking up I saw Hakkai looking at me concerned.

I heard a shriek come from the top of the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! IS HE OKAY?!"

Shakily I got up and winced when I saw the maid at the top of the stairs with her hands over her mouth.

"Oh hey Hakkai..." I say trying to act casual but slowly sneaking away from the maids view.

"Thank you for your concern Miss but it seems he is perfectly fine." Hakkai says smiling up at her.

Blushing at the handsome, cheerful smile she murmurs "Oh if you're sure then, I'd better be going back to work." And disappears from view.

"Now Goku you better come with me." Hakkai says smiling at me and before I can protest he picks me up firmly with no chance of escape.

**Did you like it?**

**To tell you the truth I'm really scared of reviews, I mean at least people read it...But what if they yell at me in caps? o.O**

**Well that's all for now and remember I'm a sensitive soul so no yelling at me in caps... 0.0**


	2. Chibi Monkey

**Okay I finally updated this story :) I typed 4 more chapters up on my laptop but my USB wasn't working so I had to type this chapter again -.- But it's all good now.**

**Oh I fixed my kappa mistake from the last chapter and when I read the reviews I literally blushed at the computer :I Thanks for telling me xD ****Oh and now I've learnt that caps can be used for good as well as evil ;)**

**_Disclaimer: No I do not own Saiyuki...in fact it's so painfully obvious I don't why am I putting this disclaimer up? o.O_**

Chapter Two: Chibi Monkey

Hakkai carried me all the way to the dining hall **(1)** of the inn and then proceeded to set me down at a table which unluckily for me, also had Gojyo and Sanzo seated around it. I stared at Gojyo and he just stared right back at me, this went on for about 10 seconds until he cracked.

"AHAHAHA"

"Thutup!"** (2)**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"THUTUP YOU BATHSTARD!"

"Now now Gojyo, Goku can't help being in this predicament." Hakkai said with that annoying twinkle in his eyes which suggested he was laughing just as hard at me too, he just wasn't as obvious.

Sanzo just sat there smoking away on one of his many cigarettes and his most holy of all holy scriptures…the newspaper and was trying to ignore everything around him.

I just glared at Gojyo and started to think of many painful ways I could get back at him for laughing. It was then the food arrived and my stomach gave a low rumbling growl (A/N Imagine a motorbike engine starting and you'll get the picture). Not even waiting to ask I started to inhale the food and was so caught up in eating and chewing and trying to cram as much as humanly possible into this tiny mouth of mine I forgot to breathe between mouthfuls, which obviously caused me to choke and have a huge coughing fit.

"I think we should discuss Goku's current situation while we have the chance and how are we goi-" Hakkai started to say but was interrupted by Gojyo. So sighing he dropped the subject for now.

"Damnit monkey slow down a little and leave some for the rest of us!" Gojyo cursed trying to get as much food as he could onto his plate before I wolfed it down.

"Mmfugh deurgh nafimugh!" Was my brilliant and tactful comeback.

All of this the fellow occupants of the hall watched with growing looks of horror on their faces as they watched a kid eating about 10 times his body weight in food.

"Goku I really think you better slow down…people are staring." Hakkai warned me as he saw that the entire inn was silent and staring.

"Buth I'm huuuuuuuungry!" I pouted, putting on the good ol' puppy dog eyes.

At that moment Gojyo got sick of watching HIS food go down that monkey's throat.

"He. Said. Slow. Down." Gojyo growled at me as he walked round the table and picked me up.

"Woths wiff everyone picking me up today!" I screamed struggling and trying to bite Gojyo.

"Whoa rabid chibi monkey!" Gojyo murmured trying not to get bitten.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ HERE!" Sanzo suddenly roared looking up from his paper and firing his gun everywhere. It would seem that trying to ignore everyone hadn't been working for Sanzo so he went for the tad more violent approach.

We both stopped fighting each other as Gojyo dived for cover from the bullets still carrying me, which ended up with me getting squished by him.

"Lemme go you bloody kappa, you shtink!" I tried to shout but my words were somewhat muffled seeing as my face was being squashed against his chest.

"Right sorry monkey." He panted and rolled off me.

Breathing hard trying to get as much oxygen as I could back into my flattened lungs I struggled to my feet. As I did I spied the food which I had forgotten all about whilst being squished. Grinning evilly I made a dash for the table but Gojyo had read my thoughts and was also making a mad dash for the table. It seemed though that we were both too late since Sanzo pushed it over with one foot and the table and its contents came crashing down.

"You stupid bastard whatcha go and do that for?!" Gojyo yelled glaring daggers at Sanzo.

"Oh I'm sorry was that your dinner?" Sanzo replied smirking at Gojyo which inevitably started a huge fighting match.

"YOU STUPID HIGH AND MIGHTY MONK!"

"IDIOT!"

"BASTARD!"

Whilst that was going on Hakkai knelt down beside me.

"Goku you really should be more careful, in this state your body is weaker and more prone to getting seriously injured." He said with a look of concern etched across his face. But I didn't answer still staring at the ruined food, my lip starting to tremble.

"Goku?"

And to my intense shame I buried my head into Hakkai's shoulder and burst into tears.

**_(1) Okay I had a mental blank and I can't remember what that place is called where you eat at an inn…Unless it is that? Well it just doesn't sound right to me -.-_**

_**(2) Okay I know the lisp sounds a little weird…well a lot weird but when I put on a lisp and spell it out loud it sounds like that D: Not that I do put on a lisp and say it out loud o.o** –cough-_

**Yayness 2nd chapter finished...though it was a bit rushed and now I'm scared I'm gonna get flamed in a review o.O But I think I've grown more back bone for reviews now :p**


	3. Chibi Accidents

**Okay sorry for the long wait, 2nd last week of school so it's been pretty busy. But enough of my petty excuses, please enojy the new and improved (not really) Chibi Goku! **_-cheers-_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki...So there will be no of the sueing of this story._**

Chapter Two: Chibi Accidents

"_I cannot believe I did that!"_ I thought to myself for about the hundredth time that day, as I lay in bed.

It wasn't the fact that I'd burst into tears! Oh no, it was the fact that I'd done it in front of the others! Hakkai had been nice about it, saying that it probably had been the change to my body which had made me emotionally vulnerable and thus caused me to cry. This didn't make it any less humiliating when Gojyo had hooted with laughter as Hakkai awkwardly patted my back and Sanzo just stood there staring. Finally when I had stopped, they just kept staring at me (well besides Gojyo, who by that point had collapsed laughing), so I made a quick get away by saying I was "tired" and was going up to my room.

"_And to top it all off I'm getting a cold!"_ I thought grumpily to myself as I sniffled and rolled over to get more comfortable.

"_Things cannot get any worse!"_

But oh my lordy lord was I wrong…**(1)**

Waking up slowly I yawned and stretched and started to wonder why I had so much room in my bed. It all came back in a rush and I groaned and pulled the covers over my head trying to escape the humiliation from yesterday. It was then I started to cough and cough and cough. Gasping for breath I threw off the covers. Seeing as I was a lot smaller and a lot weaker I proceeded to just tangle myself further into them all the while coughing. As I was so caught up with the task of trying to get out of bed I didn't hear someone open my door and come in.

"Goku need some help?"

I started at the voice and poked out my head from under the covers to see that Hakkai had come to check on me. I nodded and he walked pulling the covers off with ease.

"Sanks Hakkai." I sighed and then breathed in deeply but this only lead to another coughing fit.

"Hmm, sounds like you've got a cold Goku. You'd better stay in bed and I'll bring breakfast up.

And with that Hakkai went out of the room shutting the door behind him and leaving me to snuggle back down under the covers and not having to face the others for a while. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard Gojyo's voice and Hakkai's.

"How's the monkey?"

"He's got the sniffles**(2)** and just between you and me I think he's still embarrassed about yesterday, so don't you go and tease him about it."

My face burned as I realized what Hakkai had said, the sniffles?! What was I four?! Wait scratch that, I look four, but that doesn't mean he can treat me like a baby! Ugh and he told Gojyo not to tease me, talk about sounding like a mum.

"Yeah, yeah. Well Sanzo says he wants to get going soon, so we'll have to find a cure or something on the way."

"I suppose, well I have to get Goku's breakfast so you can tell Sanzo we'll be ready to go by lunchtime."

"Okay but don't take too long, you know what Sanzo's like."

"Yeah I know."

I heard footsteps fade away and sighed. Jeez everyone was starting to treat me like a baby! Soon they'll be saying sentences slowly so I understand and cooing in my direction. Shuddering I snuggled back under the covers and fell fast asleep…

My eyes snapped open from a dream which involved giant meat buns chasing me and trying to make me wear a pink tutu. Realizing I wasn't in the inn's bed anymore I looked round and saw that we were in the jeep and someone had wrapped a blanket around me. I decided I didn't want to speak to anyone yet so pretend I was still asleep. However it seemed luck wasn't on my side and I broke out into another fit of coughing. I sat up all the while coughing and motioned to Gojyo for some water.

"Goku there's some cough mixture I got you on the back seat, drink it then the water." Hakkai called from the driver's seat.

Scrunching up my nose at the mention of medicine I reached for it as Gojyo handed me a flask of water.

"How muth thould I take?" I asked Hakkai, frowning at the bottle.

"About a spoonful, Gojyo get a spoon."

Grumbling Gojyo got a spoon and handed it to me.

"Don't even think about spilling that on me, y'hear?"

"Whatether." I replied as I tipped a spoon's worth of the green liquid into my mouth.

"Bleurgh! Thith thuffths difguthing!" I cried as I quickly reached for the water flask to wash the taste out of my mouth.

In my haste I forgot to screw the lid back on the medicine and at that exact moment Hakkai went over an extra big bump. This caused the medicine to fly out of my hands and all over Gojyo.

"Uh oh."

"…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

_**(1) Okay that's just something stupid my friend says all the time and I couldn't resist putting it in since it always makes me laugh. If it didn't amuse you I'm sorry and I'll yell at her for you :p**_

**_(2) I've always wanted to write that and now my goal has been complete. Did it seem a bit OOC? Well too bad! That one is staying xD Unless someone really doesn't like it and I'll take it off :(_**

**Ahh completed! I thought I was never gonna get it finished :( But I did so :)**

**Chapter 4 shall be coming up sometime this week (since today's Sunday for mwah), so stay tuned for the next exciting episode! _(fanfiction)_**


	4. Chibi Bumps

**I'm so sorry its been so long since I update and now I did a really short chapter. But to make up for it I wrote the next chapter as well and hopefully this will make you not want to kill me... If you still have murderous intentions tough luck cause if you kill me this won't ever be completed and I'll laugh at you from heaven .**

_**Disclaimer: I don't or ever will own Saiyuki, it's the hard cold truth but I've learnt to live with it.**_

**_Just._**

Chapter Four: Chibi Bumps

"_I can't believe their doing this to me! It's all Gojyo's fault! I mean I didn't spill medicine on him on purpose! But noo! He had to make a big deal out of it and now I'm stuck in time out. What the fuck is timeout anyway?! All I do sit with my back to everyone and I'm not allowed to speak. Well I'll show them, I won't speak for the rest of the trip, not even to shout out a warning or something! Yeah that'll teach them…"_ I thought to myself as I sat in the jeep with my back to everyone sulking in time out.

_3 Minutes Later_

"Oh god I can't take it anymore! I need to mooove!" I shriek, jumping up suddenly.

Unfortunately for me there seemed to be a lot of big bumps on the road that day and I just happened to jump up at the wrong moment and went flying out of the jeep straight into a tree. Trying to stand I found that my legs felt like jelly and my head hurt like hell and promptly fell back down again.

"_Note to self, never try and stand straight away after flying into a tree."_

I heard the jeep screech to a halt as Hakkai and Gojyo hopped out.

"Oi, baka! If you're gonna throw a tantrum, try and not throw yourself as well!"

Looking up I found I was staring face to face with Gojyo and for some strange and slightly disturbing reason I started to giggle.

"Gojyo did you ever realithe your hair lookth thorta pink? Or maybe purple!" I giggle pointing at his head.

"_Wow, sometimes I'm just too funny!" _I think to myself as I break out into hysterics.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe!"

"…"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"What did that baka just say?!"

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!" I screech, still giggling.

"Gojyo be rational! I think Goku knocked his head a little too hard when he flew into the tree!" Hakkai scolded Gojyo as he held him back from attacking me.

"Puuuuuuuurple!" I blurt out, now rolling on the ground with tears in my eyes.

This went on for a while until Hakkai convinced Gojyo not to kill me and just carry me back to the jeep instead over his shoulders. I didn't really notice though because I was still in fits of laughter. In fact I was still laughing for about 10 more minutes and that was when Sanzo snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP OR DIE!" Sanzo screamed as he got out his fan to hit me.

Flinching I put my hands over my head and dived to the floor of the jeep waiting for the blow. But it never came.

"Umm Thanzo aren't ya gonna hit me?" I asked suspiciously, looking up.

"I don't hit children." **(1)**

"Aww how sweet! The monk's going soft." Gojyo laughed.

"Do you want to die?" Sanzo growled.

"No, no! Just a joke, hehehe." Gojyo said laughing uneasily as he stared at the gun pointing at him.

"I didn't think so."

**_(1) I think this may have been a bit OOC but I just can't let Sanzo hurt poor wittle Goku! _**

**Okay I'm just about to post the next chapter then I'll continue to write another fanfic I started...**

**Later Peeps :p**


	5. Chibi Fashion

**First of all I'd just like to say thank you all so much for the reviews and now instead of running away from reviews I want MORE! O.O**

**Just had to get that out of my system :) **

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I don't own Saiyuki! Kapeesh?_**

Chapter Five: Chibi Fashion

"I'm sooo bored!" I groaned to myself as I sat alone on the inn's bed.

Sanzo had ordered that we all get our own rooms since he couldn't stand another minute of us. I was glad that I got my own bed but it was sooo boring without anyone around. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Goku are you there?" I heard Hakkai call.

"Yeah Hakkai come in!" I called back happily, at last someone I could talk to!

Opening the door Hakkai entered and frowned looking at what I was wearing.

"Goku I was just about to shopping when I remembered that you need to get some clothes that actually fit. I mean you cannot keep wearing your old shirt and you need some new shoes since you obviously can't keep wearing oversized socks."

"I thuppothe you're right Hakkai, tho you want me to come along?"

"No, no. I just came in to estimate what size you are. You can't really go walking around shopping in a long shirt and big socks."

"But Hakkai, I'm thooo bored!" I whined, looking at him with huge eyes.

"Don't worry I shouldn't be too long. I don't think Sanzo would like to be disturbed right now but you could go see what Gojyo's doing while I'm gone?"

"Okay…" I huff as Hakkai walks out the room.

"Gooooooooojyo! Watcha doing?" I call to Gojyo, as I knock on his door.

"Go away you stupid monkey, I'm busy!" I hear him call back.

I was about to try again when I heard someone giggling inside. A female someone.

"Perverted kappa." I muttered to myself.

I started to walk towards Sanzo's room when thought better of it. I was getting bad vibes from there and guessed it wasn't the best place to go at the moment. Sighing I went back to my room and decided to work out how I could get rid of my lisp.

"Goku I'm back! Here are your clothes, try them on then come on down to dinner. Okay?"

"Okay Hakkai!" I replied as Hakkai put the shopping bags on my bed and went to go tell Sanzo and Gojyo we were going down to dinner.

Dumping the contents of the bags on my bed I started to rummage through the clothes and was horrified at what I found. Hakkai had got me three t-shirts, the first was baby blue and had a picture of a rubber duck with the caption underneath it _"Bath time"_, the second one was orange and had a picture of baby monkey sucking its thumb, and the third had pictures of three monkeys in the middle of it jumping up and down with the caption _"I'm a Cheeky Little Monkey"_. Then there was the pyjamas, for some horrible reason they were baby pink and had pictures of little monkeys sleeping all over them. Gojyo was going to have a field day when he saw all of this.

"_Hakkai is so dead."_

Sighing I looked at the rest of my new clothes and saw some socks, underwear, new black miniature runners, dark olive green shorts, jeans and some denim overalls. At least they weren't so bad. I changed into the duck shirt and overalls hoping that Gojyo wouldn't see what was written on the shirt and put on some socks and my new runners. I then headed downstairs for lunch.

**There I finally got chapter five up! Since I'm in school holidays I'll try and do the next chapter tomorrow, but no promises since my last promise I made got broken and I felt extremly guilty afterwards.**

**I felt that I rushed the last two chapters so I'm gonna spend extra time on the next one to make up and stop the guilt. **

**Hope you've enjoyed reading the story so far :)**


	6. Chibi Trouble

**I'm a liar. I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in months! Please forgive me and remember I love you! XD**

**Also I will now personally reply to all reviews because I'm sorry and I feel bad when I don't, like I'm ignoring you or something. **

**And one more thing, I finished this when I realized that it was from Goku's point of view and I was like f! And I'm not gonna rewrite it all over again, but from now on all the chapters will be Goku's POV.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**Do these disclaimers actually do anything? I mean if I was to actually stop would some lawyer knock on my door and sue me?! -.- AlsoIdon'townSaiyukiandIdon'twannabesued.**_

Chapter 6: Chibi Trouble

Goku crept quietly down the stairs to dinner and tugged self-consciously on his new clothes. The restaurant was busy that night and Goku had to spend a few minutes looking around the inn until he spied Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai at a table in the far back corner. Making his way slowly round all the other tables, he came to an abrupt stop when he heard his name mentioned in the conversation.

"We really should discuss Goku's current predicament."

"The way I see it is the monkey's gonna hafta be protect 24/7 or go and get himself seriously hurt."

"I don't care what we do as long as he doesn't slow down the journey."

"I suppose we could ask jeep to try and protect him whenever we can't, that is until we find some sort of cure."

Frowning slightly Goku decided it was time to speak up for himself and by that he meant to kick Gojyo on the ankle. Hard. **(1)**

"OWW! You stupid monkey that hurt!"

"Well duh."

This was met by silence and in other cases silent laughter, courtesy of Gojyo when he realized what Goku was wearing.

"Whaaaaat?!"

"Goku please don't take your anger out on Gojyo. It's not his fault you're this way and besides I think those clothes suit you, don't they Gojyo?" Hakkai beamed proudly looking at the selection of clothes Goku had on.

"…"

"Yeah and now at least now your looks match your personality monkey!"

"…"

"…" **(2)**

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

And so following Goku's not so chibi outburst, he ran out of the inn.

Goku was fed up. He wanted to be back to normal **now!** So he did the only thing he could, sulk. Walking along the dark street he started to kick a small pebble and soon had made a game out of it. Seeing how far he could kick it each time, not realizing how far he was getting from the inn. He had just started to feel a bit better after ranting under his breath when his stomach started to rumble. He turned back round to go back to the inn and realized two things. 1. He was hopelessly lost and 2. He completely surrounded.

"Ugh where could've that stupid baka run off to?"

"I have no idea, but Goku's extremely vulnerable in his current state and who knows what could happen if he runs into trouble without any help."

"Hey, where'd Sanzo go?"

"Damn, damn, damn!"

Goku looked around for an opening to get away but found none. He studied the people that surrounded him and found that they weren't demons, just normal street thugs.

"_I could beat these guys in a second if I was back to normal! But I can't really do anything as I am…"_

Thinking fast Goku tried to summon Nyoibou and found to his surprise that it worked though ithad shrunken considerably in size to match his height and weight. Since he didn't have the strength to fight he decided he'd use his speed and small stature to an advantage and also yell at the top of his lungs for help.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! SOOOOOMMMEEEEOOONEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

True he wasn't to his style and didn't enjoy the fact that he was screaming for help so defenselessly but it was better than dying.

"Well, well, well. What's a cute little defenseless thing like you doing out in the dark?"

Hmm maybe they weren't about to mash him to a pulp after all, maybe they just wanted to help some kid who got lost.

"Hey boss, how much do you think he'd be worth?"

"Judging by those eyes I'd say quite a pretty penny."

Then again maybe not.

Taking Goku's lack of voice as an opening, one of the thugs came towards him arms outstretched. Without thinking Goku swept Nyoibou under the thug's legs making him trip and fall over.

"You little bitch, I'll make you pay for that."

"Eeep."

Goku tried to dodge the man by sliding under his legs but it only resulted in him sliding right into another thugs open arms who was standing behind the man.

"Bugger." **(3)**

_**(1) Should it be in the ankle or on the ankle? I'm not entirely sure /**_

_**(2) That's Sanzo just being his silent and handsome self.**_

_**(3) Goku wouldn't say this in a bajilliom years since it's an Aussie curse, but it just seemed right at that exact moment. **_

**Once again I'm sorry how long it took me to update. I was working on it but every time I finished the chapter I was like "This is crap." And I'd start again. No excuse though for it taking so long. **

**Oh and I also apologize if there's alot of errors since my beta is in China at the moment...Catherine if you're reading this at the moment I miss you x(**


	7. Chibinapped

**I'm experiencing difficulties with the server so everything may be a little weird and there will probably be some errors, I'll try and fix this as soon as possible.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.**_

Chapter 7 Chibi

This was so not good. No matter how hard I kicked or screamed I couldn't get away. Finally I had gotten on everyone's nerves so much with all the racket I was making they finally gagged, bound and shoved me in a sack as to not arouse suspicion when walking through the village. And damn, being carried in that sack really hurt! I was being bumped and jostled around and I hit my head every time the guy who was carrying me took a step! I wished Sanzo would hurry up and get me out of this! Or maybe Hakkai, heck even Gojyo would be good around about now! The guy who was carrying me stopped abruptly and shifted the sack to his other shoulder and I felt him going down some steps. Probably to some basement where they'll hideout, god I hope they weren't perverts like Gojyo. Dumping me on the concrete floor and making me bang my head hard, my assailant opened the sack and lifted me out and set me on the floor. Then went on to leave me there face down on the floor and not being able to get up.

"Remgi Grat!" **(1)**

I started to struggled and roll over so that instead of staring face down at the floor I stared at the staring, which was pretty dull and made of grey concrete with cracks running along it.

"Let's look at the latest catch!"

I saw some ugly guy with a scar along his nose and greasy blonde hair, which might have been pretty if it had been washed in the last month standing over me and reaching to unbind my hands and legs. As soon as he had taken the gag out of my mouth I started to screech at the top of my lungs.

"I'MMMMMM HUUUUUUUNNNGRRRRYYY!"

"Shut it brat!"

Getting kicked in the ribs hurts so I did the smartest thing I could think of at the moment and shut up. My stomach had other ideas though and started to growl, but the creeps ignored it and started to strip me. No. they were perverts! Once I was fully naked (which was the most embarrassing thing ever seeing as it was in front of strangers who were guys), two of them held me down while the boss looked me up and down searching for any flaws or birth marks that could damage how much I'd sell for. He then went and pried my jaws opened and checked my teeth, the nerve! To show my um displeasure I spat in his face, I got my point cross but a black eye in the process but it was worth it to see the disgust on his face after I did it, ah sweet revenge. I wasn't happy for long seeing as they put me in this **freezing **tub of soapy water and proceeded to clean me. May I remind you they were GUYS and weren't very gentle about it get soap in my eyes and pulling half my hair out as they tried to detangle it. If I ever meet them again I'll put soap in their eyes and see how they like it! Oh yeah and probably kill them too but the soap would come first. Once this was all done they dressed me again (as if I couldn't) and put me into some poorly made hammock leaving someone to guard me as they went and to gamble, drink and EAT!

"Hey, can I haffe thomefing to eat?"

"No and shh."

"…HHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNGGGGRRRRRYYYYYY!"

In the end just to make me quiet he gave me a peach, and even if it wasn't the freshest peach I've ever seen I ate it with gusto.

"More."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Becauthe why?"

"If you don't shut up I'll make sure you get sold to a pedophile."

"Whath's a pedothile?"

I never got an answer to that question because just at that moment I heard a gunshot and the distinct bang of a door being shot at.

_**(1) Frankly I can't remember what this meant in the first place but I'm sure it'll come back to me sometime . **_

**This hasn't been beta'd yet because I've failed to ask Catherine, again…My bad everyone :x**


End file.
